Tsurugi Kyousuke
Tsurugi Kyousuke (剣城京介) is one of the main protagonists of Chrono Stone. He is a forward for Raimon, Entaku no Kishi, El Dorado Team 01, Chrono Storm and became captain of El Dorado Team 01. Being Mixi Maxed with Okita Souji, he became the 6th member of the Ultimate Eleven, being discribed as a speedy striker in the Hasha no Seiten. Appearance Tsurugi has tall body, pale skin, navy blue hair and amber eyes. He wears a purple jacket that is unbuttoned, and makes it look like a cape and a red long-sleeved shirt underneath with a collar. He also wears the Raimon soccer uniform while training. During the flashback he is shown to have worn a red long sleeved shirt with the edges of the shirt's arms and neck in black and white checkered (another white line curves underneath the neck checkers), dark apple green track pants, white trainers with a red line in the middle. However in the flashback in Chrono Stone, his young self wears a green button up t-shirt with a longer blue shirt inside. Personality Tsurugi was first shown to be very hostile towards soccer, despite being good at it. It is shown that he has an older brother, Tsurugi Yuuichi, who had gotten injuried trying to save Tsurugi from fallof a tree and lost his ability to walk. Despite his hard and cold side he is also shown to be caring, especially towards his older brother; an example would be when Tsurugi is shown agitated and worried as he watches his brother attempting to walk again with a nurse assisting him. After being with Raimon for a while, he is shown to be more of the "quiet type" and a calmer person. He usually doesn't talk with the other members in Raimon and he doesn't like to get involved. Although he tries not to show his care for the Raimon members it is shown that he clearly cares a lot. Plot The Beginning Tsurugi made his debut appearance in the end of Episode 3, roaming around town wearing his usual attire. He actually appeared earlier in this episode but as Yuuichi's flashback and has a slightly older appearance than his young form. Eventually, neither he or his brother got injured but instead, Tsurugi quits soccer on his own and he never went to Raimon Junior High so no one from the soccer club knows him. In Episode 4, Yuuichi is trying to convince him to play soccer again, at first it doesn't work but later, Tsurugi played soccer again. Episode 5, he listened to the explanation that Dr. Arno Crossword gave to Raimon. Later in the match against Protocol Omega 2.0, he was violently tackled by Dorimu. In Episode 6, he used his Keshin but failed against Shoot Command 07. Later, he got badly beaten by Protocol Omega 2.0. He later scapes, along with the other Raimon's members, in Inazuma TM Caravan while Beta sealed Endou inside her Sphere Device. In Episode 7, he, along with the rest of the remaining players from Raimon attempt to fuse with their keshin to create Keshin Armed but failed. In Episode 8, he along with the other remaining members were learining things from Shuu about Keshin Armed. They later confront Team A5 again, winning this time as Tenma gets Mixi Maxed with Shuu and later sucessfully used his Keshin Armed. In Episode 11, he creates his keshin armed with Daisuke's help. In Episode 12, he time travels to Sengoku's era with the rest of the Raimon's team. Sengoku Era In Episode 13, he played against Shiroshika to rescue Tasuke and his friends. He uses Keshin Armed to score a goal. In the end, they won with 10-2. In Episode 014, he infiltrates the cherry blossom party with the other, so that, Shindou Takuto can Mixi Max with Nobunaga but it failed. Like the others, he got arrested. Later, he is seen training along with Raimon, Tasuke and his friends in order to face a match against Protocol Omega 2.0 in one week. In Episode 16, he had the ball stollen by Medam's Defense Command 06. Later, he brokes Zanou's Keeper Command 03 with a Keshin Armed shoot, scoring Raimon's first goal. France Era In Episode 20, as they went to Charles's palace, he says to Nanobana Kinako that it may be a problem to make Charles believe in their story. Later, he, Kinako and Charles VII have a match against Tenma, Shinsuke and Fei. As Charles deliberately shoots the ball to the goal after the kickoff, Tsurugi warns him that he can't just shoot the ball. Kinako compliments him, saying that soccer is about teamwork, Later, as Tenma tries to made a pass to Fei, he intercepted it, stealing the ball. In Episode 21, after Kirino Mixi Maxed with Jeanne d'Arc and stole the ball from Gamma, Tsurugi received a pass from him and used his keshin armed shoot against Rujiku's Keeper Command 07, easily scoring the first goal for Raimon. The Three Kingdom Era At the begining of the Episode 22, he was seen trainning along with Kariya, Shinsuke and Kurama. He easily scored a goal as Shinsuke was having some doubts about his goalkeeper skills. He was seen happy after Taiyou appeared. He was selected by Daisuke to be part of the Raimon's members who would time travel to Three Kingdoms Era. As they arrived, he was seen looking at Ryuu Gentoku in a forest. He was later selected as one of the members to be part of the team that would play a soccer battle against Shuten, Rasetsu, Engiru, Kanu and Chouhi. He was seen angry after Rasetsu despised Tenma and Shindou's skills. He later stoled the ball from him and made a pass to Tenma, but this was intercepted by Engiru. In Episode 23, after Shindou blocked Chouhi's mighty shoot and made a pass to him and Tenma, they proceeded to score a goal with Fire Tornado DD, breaking through Shuten's defense and winning the soccer match against Zanark Domain. He later realised how to pass by Koumei's challenge and asked Fei to pass the ball to him, succeeding in the challenge. Later, during the match against Terracotta, he received the ball from Kirino and proceeded to pass it to Taiyou, who scored a goal with Taiyou Shin Apollo's mighty shoot. Ragnarok Tournament In Episode 39, he, along with the other members pf the Entaku no Kishi, were teleported by El Dorado to their headquarters. The other members of Raimon, who didn't go to the King Arthur Era, were teleported their too. El Dorado explained their reasons why they banned soccer and asked if Raimon wanted work together in the Ragnarok Tournament. Later, he was chosen as the captain of El Dorado Team 01, which surprised him. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 153 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 165 *'Dribbling': 119 *'Technique': 126 *'Block': 102 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 112 *'Catch': 66 *'Lucky': 109 |-| Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 180 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B Hissatsu |-|Anime= *'SH Death Drop' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH Kiku Ichimonji' (Mix Max Form) *'SH Saikyou Eleven Hadou' (Mixi Max Form) *'SH Devil Burst' *'SH Fire Tornado TC' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone= *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Death Drop' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH Great Blaster' *'SH Kiku Ichimonji' (Mix Max Form) |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Kiku Ichimonji' (Mixi Max Form) .]] *'SH Joker Rains' *'SH Great Blaster' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH Devil Burst' *'SH Death Drop' *'SH Death Sword' Keshin *'KH Kensei Lancelot' Keshin Armed *'KHA Tsurugi Kyousuke + Kensei Lancelot' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT 3D Reflector' *'HT Kimon Tonkou no Jin' Mixi Max *'MIMAX Yuusuke' (Alternative Yuuichi) *'MIMAX Kyouji' Relationships *'Tsurugi Yuuichi' (Older Brother) *'Unnamed Father' *'Unnamed Mother' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'L5 Heroes' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Shinsei Raimon' Gallery Riccardo and Victor talking.jpg Victor smiling.jpg The Go trio smiles.jpg Trivia *He has a habit of putting his hands in his pockets, even when using certain hissatsu and calling out his keshin. *He is one of the few characters who only have shoot hissatsu. Category:Forwards Category:Raimon Category:Mixi Max User Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Keshin User Category:Boys Category:Fire Characters Category:Chrono Storm Category:Entaku no Kishi Category:El Dorado Team 01 Category:Shinsei Inazuma Japan